Vie et Mensonge de Lord Voldemort
by Melisandrea
Summary: Qu’est-ce-qui a changé un petit garçon en un tueur sanguinaire et en un sorcier craint par tout le monde magique ? Pourquoi est-il devenu comme cela ? Cette première partie relate l’enfance de Tom Elvis Jedusor jusqu’à son arrivée à Poudlard.


Auteur : Melisandrea

Titre : Vie et Mensonge de Lord Voldemort – Tome 1

Type d'histoire : Biographie

Résumé : Qu'est-ce-qui a changé un petit garçon en un tueur sanguinaire et en un sorcier craint par tout le monde magique ? Pourquoi est-il devenu comme cela ? Cette première partie relate l'enfance de Tom Elvis Jedusor jusqu'à son arrivée à Poudlard.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à JK Rowling. Ah oui, et je ne gagne rien avec cette fic, c'est du pur plaisir !

Vie et Mensonge de Lord Voldemort

Tome 1 : L'enfance de Tom

Chapitre 1

Mérope resserra son manteau sur elle. Le froid lui mordait la peau, rosissant ses joues émaciées. Son dernier repas datait d'il y a deux jours, après la vente de son médaillon à Caractus Beurk. Son ventre se tordait sous l'effet de la faim. Ventre par ailleurs proéminent, marqué par neuf mois de grossesse. Le cœur de Mérope se serra en pensant à la vie qui poussait en elle. Elle savait très bien que cet enfant naîtrait sans père. Celui-ci venait de la quitter, la laissant seule, sans un sou, avec un petit qui ne tarderait plus à arriver.

Une larme perla sur sa joue. Jamais plus elle ne verrait Tom, son cher Tom. Elle l'imaginait, dansant pour le bal du Nouvel An, auprès de jeunes filles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, pouvant épouser n'importe laquelle d'entre elles avec un mot. Elle l'aimait, mais lui non. Le recours à ses pouvoirs pouvait avoir été un moyen de le capturer, mais, aveuglée par son amour, certaine que celui-ci deviendrait réciproque, elle avait choisi de le libérer. Grande erreur, et elle en payait aujourd'hui le prix.

Mérope regarda autour d'elle avec des yeux tristes. Elle ne désirait plus vivre. Elle haïssait la moindre parcelle de son être, ses pouvoirs, son héritage, qui l'empêchaient de se trouver auprès de Tom. Mais elle ne voulait pas condamner la vie qui se développait en elle. Elle espérait secrètement que la perspective de voir son enfant persuaderait Tom de revenir vers elle. Mais elle savait parfaitement que les chances restaient minces. Ce qui expliquait son désarroi.

La jeune femme continua de marcher. Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle allait, elle avançait au hasard. Elle regardait les vitrines de Londres, voyant par ci et par là de grands bijoutiers sur Piccadilly Circus, la librairie Hatchard's… Elle trouvait porte close partout où elle allait. Elle ne connaissait pas Londres, ayant toujours vécu non loin de Little Hangleton. Un sourire illumina son visage en pensant au fait qu'elle venait de quitter sa maison, sa prison, et qu'elle se trouvait loin de son frère, Morfin, et de son père, Elvis. Elle se savait libre pour la première fois de sa vie et, pourtant, elle ne goûtait pas à cette liberté. Car il ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés.

Elle s'assit sur les marches d'une église. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal et prenait doucement conscience que le bébé ne tarderait plus à arriver. Mais elle se sentait épuisée, à bout de force. Elle se raccrochait à l'idée de l'enfant à naître. Lui ne raterait pas sa vie. Il deviendrait quelqu'un d'important, quelqu'un de grand que tous les sorciers connaîtraient. Elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même. Son enfant deviendrait spécial, et il prendrait sa revanche sur ce monde qui achevait de détruire sa mère.

Et, surtout, elle espérait que son bébé ressemblerait à son père, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon. Elle se savait pas particulièrement belle, mais Tom, lui… Il s'agissait pour elle du plus bel homme qui soit. Il ne pouvait y avoir plus parfait. Son cœur se serrait en pensant à lui, à ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, à ses yeux bruns pailletés d'or… Elle aimait tout de lui, des pieds à la tête. Elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose : se perdre dans les prunelles de son bien-aimé sans que rien ni personne ne les sépare. Mais elle savait cela impossible.

Mérope se releva, tenant son dos qui commençait à devenir douloureux. Elle se remit à marcher, grelotant de froid. Le thermomètre affichait probablement des températures négatives, mais de combien, cela elle ne le savait pas. Il ne devait probablement plus être très loin de minuit, et donc le jour du Nouvel An. Jamais la jeune femme n'aurait pensé passer un tel Nouvel An. Elle se savait seule, sans recours, son père et son frère passant les fêtes de fin d'année à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Beaucoup de gens y devenaient fous, torturés par leurs souvenirs à cause des Détraqueurs.

On venait de les y incarcérer pour des crimes mineurs, attaque sur Moldu et sur des Représentants du Ministère de la Magie. Mauvaise idée, surtout avec la réputation de sa famille. Une grande majorité des Gaunt se trouvaient fichés dans les dossiers de l'Usage Abusif de la Magie, dans ceux du département Défense des Moldus. La sentence pour Elvis s'avérait être de 6 mois, tandis que celle de Morfin allait plutôt dans les 2 ans et demi, 3 ans.

Mérope savait que son père se trouvait désormais chez elle, à Little Hangleton, mais elle ne souhaitait pas y retourner et ce pour plusieurs raisons. La première concernait sa grossesse avancée et les questions que son père poserait à propos du géniteur de l'enfant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il la tuerait si jamais il apprenait que Tom l'avait conçu. Puis il tuerait probablement le bébé, signe de la disgrâce de sa famille. La seconde se rapportait plutôt au fait qu'elle venait de vendre un 'trésor' de famille : le médaillon de Serpentard.

Bien qu'elle ne sache pas estimer sa valeur, ce médaillon se trouvait dans la famille depuis des siècles. Et dire à son père qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix n'arrangerait rien, au contraire. Enfin, elle ne voulait pas se trouver à nouveau prisonnière de l'emprise de son père qui la tyranniserait. Elle se rendit rapidement compte, après son départ, que tous ses pouvoirs revenaient. Leur annihilation venait donc du comportement de son père et de son frère envers elle.

Cependant, malgré toutes ces réticences, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Elle ressentait de la peine pour cet homme. Pas qu'elle l'aimait particulièrement. Mais il restait son père. Elle espérait qu'au fond de lui même, bien cacher dans toute sa noirceur et sa bêtise, il l'aimait tout de même un petit peu. Une douleur déchira le corps de Mérope, dont les jointures blanchir en s'agrippant aux marches de l'église. Elle se leva, haletante. Les premières contractions arrivaient.

Combien de temps l'accouchement durerait-il ? Y survivrait-elle ? Elle se savait affaiblie et, surtout, sans recours. Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser s'éteindre la vie qui se réveillait en elle. Elle voulait prouver à Tom son erreur de l'avoir abandonné, car son bébé serait quelqu'un. Elle voulait se venger de Tom. Le terme se venger lui paraissait un peu fort, mais elle ne savait pas comment exprimer cela autrement. Aussi Mérope rassembla ses forces, mue par l'idée de sauver son enfant et de prendre sa vengeance sur le monde.

Elle se leva, ignorant la douleur du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, et recommença à marcher. Elle devait trouver un endroit où accoucher tranquillement avec, si possible, de l'aide. Mais la marche devenait de plus en plus difficile. Mérope ne savait pas combien de temps l'accouchement durerait. Elle ne connaissait rien à ce sujet, n'ayant jamais vu sa mère, morte à sa naissance. La jeune femme se sentait plus démunie que jamais. Cependant elle reprit courage, pensant à la vie qui germait en elle.

'Je vais y arriver. Mon enfant survivra… Il faut que j'y arrive… Il compte sur moi !' dit-elle à voix haute pour se donner du courage.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche où elle ne vit personne, quelqu'un la remarqua et s'approcha d'elle.

'Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ?' demanda une jeune femme.

Mérope la regarda, voyant de la compassion et de la pitié dans ce regard. Elle choisit de faire confiance à cette jeune personne, plus par nécessité que par réelle envie.

'Je… je crois que je vais accoucher… J'aurais besoin d'aide !' réussit-elle à articuler.

Pour la première fois depuis 2 mois, elle regretta d'avoir cassé sa baguette. Des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux. Tout cela était injuste, tellement injuste ! La personne qui venait de l'interpeller la regarda, puis lui donna son bras pour que la future maman puisse s'y tenir. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à un grand établissement, sombre au possible, mais qui l'accueillerait. La jeune femme vit qu'il s'agissait d'un orphelinat, et elle frissonna. Le destin lui donnait-il un signe que son enfant serait orphelin ? Curieusement, l'idée de mourir ne la terrifiait plus tant que ça.

Elle remarqua à peine le dédale de marches et de couloir où on l'entraîna avant d'arriver dans une petite infirmerie. Une vieille dame s'y trouvait, les joues rosies par la prise d'alcool. Cependant la conscience professionnelle reprit le dessus quand elle vit l'état pitoyable de Mérope.

'Ma pauvre enfant ! Venez, venez, allongez-vous ! Nous allons vous aider !' dit-elle d'une voix qui dissimulait une grande inquiétude.

Mérope s'exécuta, heureuse de voir que quelqu'un la prenait en charge. Elle se mit sur le lit. Les contractions se rapprochaient, et la jeune femme se retenait pour ne pas hurler. Le travail fut long et laborieux, durant 3 heures. La nouvelle année approchait, mais personne dans l'infirmerie ne s'en rendait compte.

Finalement, une demi-heure avant le changement d'année, Mérope donna naissance à un garçon. La pauvre fille se trouvait à bout. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de mourir mais, encore une fois, l'idée ne lui semblait pas si horrible. Elle paraissait résignée, interprétant le fait d'accoucher dans un orphelinat comme un signe du destin. Elle regardait son fils, quelque peu émerveillée. Les personnes se trouvant à côté d'elle devinaient aisément que la jeune maman ne survivrait pas à son accouchement, mais elles ne disaient rien. Elles ne souhaitaient pas gâcher son dernier moment de bonheur.

'Comment allez-vous l'appeler, Mademoiselle ?' demanda la directrice de l'établissement, Madame Cole.

Mérope regardait son bébé, le trouvant magnifique. Elle lui trouvait déjà des airs de ressemblance avec son père, Tom Jedusor. Elle leva les yeux vers Madame Cole, un triste sourire aux lèvres.

'Il s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tom, comme son père, et Elvis, comme son grand-père… J'espère que.. le petit sera aussi beau que son père…' dit-elle d'une voix basse.

Puis elle commença à parler à Tom, lui murmurant des choses incompréhensibles pour les Moldus présents dans la salle, et pour cause.

'Tous les sorciers d'Angleterre connaîtront ton nom. Tu seras un grand sorcier, Tom. Le meilleur. Tu feras honneur à ton grand-père… Et tu prouveras à ton père qu'il a eu tort de t'abandonner… Tu le rendras fier… Vas, mon petit.. Je ne peux pas t'accompagner plus longtemps ; je n'en ai plus la force. Je t'aime…

Ce furent les dernières paroles de Mérope Gaunt.


End file.
